Navidad entre amigos-
by JaviiChi
Summary: Los cuatro amigos deciden pasar navidad juntos y hacer un intercambio de regalos, pero ¿Lograrán encontrar el presente perfecto para cada uno?. (Actividad especial de navidad de la Comunidad del cazador)


**Declaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no es de mi propiedad y esta es una historia solo con fines de entretener. También forma parte de la **_"Actividad especial de navidad de la comunidad del_**** cazador"** y es un regalo para LadyCheesA :). Así mismo debo informar que aparece un personaje que aun no sale en el anime, pero si han leído el manga no habrá ningún problema.

* * *

**~Navidad entre amigos~**

Un chico alegre y exultante pasaba sus ojos a través de las vitrinas del centro comercial de la ciudad de York, se acercaban las fechas navideñas y él, Killua, Kurapika y Leorio decidieron pasar estas fechas importantes todos juntos. Sinceramente aun le costaba encontrar el regalo más adecuado para sus amigos y si bien el regalo de Killua era el que tenía visto hace mucho, de igual manera sentía que no quería ser obvio, a sabiendas de que su amigo le diría de cualquier manera que no importaba.

Gon decidió ir por lo rápido y entró a la tienda donde vendían el _"señor chocorobot",_ luego se las ingeniaría para agregarle algo más, ya que no quería que el regalo de su mejor amigo fuera tan predecible.

Al salir, el pequeño giró en una avenida concurrida y decidió entrar en algunas tiendas apartadas para ver los regalos de Kurapika y Leorio.

Entro en una tienda de aspecto antiguo y comenzó a observar lo que tenían a la venta. Había libros por doquier, pudo notar al ver un pasillo a su izquierda donde había una escalera de paso para alcanzar los libros de los estantes de arriba. A su derecha había algunas libretas de notas con detalles bastante antiguos y muy bonitos. Gon se acercó y hojeo una, de inmediato pensó en que Leorio le gustaría una de aquellas libretas, así las podría usar de apunte para sus estudios.

–"_Perfecto_"–pensó y sonrió contento. Iba a ver algo más que agregarle cuando oyó una voz femenina detrás de él.

– ¿Le ayudo en algo joven?

Gon volteó algo sorprendido y tropezó con una chica de estatura mediana, cabellos cortos y castaños y unas gafas.

– ¡Disculpe señorita!– mencionó el cazador.

–No se preocupe, ¿Anda buscando algo en especial?– preguntó la chica cálidamente

– ¡Sí!, ¡Necesito buscar tres regalos para mis mejores amigos!, aunque ya tengo uno- respondió el pelinegro mostrándole la libreta de hace unos momentos atrás

–Ohh... ¡Pero qué buena elección, joven!- pronunció la chica observando lo que Gon había elegido con una amplia sonrisa.

–Por favor señorita, no me diga joven, ¡Soy Gon!– se presentó el chico con su característica risita y pose.

A la chica le causó mucha gracia y le extendió la mano–Mi nombre es Lucy, mucho gusto Gon-

–Y bien señorita Lucy, ¿Podría ayudarme?– preguntó respondiéndole el gesto.

– ¡Pues claro!, para eso estoy, dime como son tus amigos para encontrar algo que les podría gustar.

– ¡Por supuesto!– dijo el pequeño rebosante de alegría.

Gon le contó a la chica como eran Killua, Kurapika y Leorio y como los veía él, porque ese era un buen punto a tomar en cuenta.

– ¡Muy bien!, ya sé que podrías regalarles.

– ¿De verdad?–preguntó Gon con sonrisa esperanzadora

– ¡Sí!, ¡vamos!

La chica le indicó al cazador que fuera hacia el pasillo que había visto cuando entró, donde estaban los libros por montones, después le dijo que esperara un poco y se dirigió a un estante y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, Gon inmediatamente fue a su lado.

– Yo creo que a tu amigo el que tiene algunos problemas y es muy inteligente le vendría muy bien un libro, ¿Qué te parece este?- le dijo mostrándole

– ¡Está muy bonito!, además a Kurapika le encanta leer– agregó animado

– No sé porque me lo imaginaba, creo que ese libro es el más adecuado para él-mencionó entregándole el libro

– ¡Muchas gracias!–Gon cogió el libro y le dedico una sonrisa alegre.

–De nada–respondió amablemente Lucy–Ahora vamos por los dos regalos faltantes.

– ¡Bien!

– Tú amigo el estudiante de medicina, aparte de una libreta, ¿No necesitaría algún bolígrafo para escribir en ella?

Gon puso cara de sorpresa – ¡Es una gran idea!–agregó el chico

– Mira– dijo la chica de gafas–Aquí tengo muchos bolígrafos, elige el que más te guste para él

– ¡Son todos muy lindos!, ¡Ay!, ¡No sé cuál elegir!– pronunció Gon revoloteándose el cabello

Lucy rio por lo bajo– Tómate tu tiempo, Gon. Busca alguno que apenas al verlo te recuerde a tu amigo.

Las palabras de la castaña le vinieron muy bien a Gon, decidió tomar su consejo muy a pecho, como siempre lo hacía y lo vio, allí estaba, un bolígrafo que le recordó a Leorio

– ¡Este!–dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la chica que dio un respingo– ¡Este es!–repitió gon, acerándole el objeto a ella

Lucy lo observó detenidamente y sonrió –Esta hermoso Gon, muy bello–dijo afectuosamente.

Gon sonrió gigante otra vez y le pidió a Lucy que le envolviera esos dos regalos, mientras buscaba algo que agregarle al chocorobot que iba a regalarle a Killua.

Mientras Gon buscaba, Lucy lo observó, era un niñito muy carismático y simpático, le había caído muy bien. Al terminar de envolver los regalos, el pequeño volvió para pedir su ayuda.

– Estoy muy confundido, señorita Lucy– dijo el pelinegro- Nunca he sido muy bueno para estas cosas- dijo pasando una mano por atrás de su cabeza.

– ¡Pero qué dices!, todos estos bonitos regalos los escogiste tú

– Pero el libro, tú me ayudaste a elegirlo

– Sí, pero yo solo escogí un libro de acuerdo a la descripción de tu amigo ¿No es así?, solo en eso me base, así que técnicamente solo te di una pequeña ayuda, no te preocupes, lo importante es lo que está aquí- le dijo alegremente y posando su dedo índice en el pecho de Gon.

– Muchas gracias, señorita Lucy–

Lucy le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le pasó los regalos envueltos en una bolsa de papel con el logo de la tienda.

–Bien–rompió el hielo la chica, dime Gon, ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a tu otro amigo, aparte del señor chocorobot?

– ¡La comida!– contestó rápidamente el pequeño

-Bien, entonces por qué no revisas aquí abajo- le indicó Lucy

Gon con una expresión de duda en su rostro anguloso, se puso en cuclillas y observó que debajo de donde Lucy estaba envolviendo los regalos, había una mini despensa a la vista de los clientes con muchos dulces, como; chocolates, panecillos,bombones, pasteles, alfajores, trufas, entre otros. Al chiquillo le brillaron los ojos, y se movía de aquí para allá mirando los dulces, emocionado.

– ¡Qué rico!– Gon puso una cara muy chistosa y subió la mirada parra observar a Lucy que se reía ante la expresión del niño.

– ¡Elegiré ese!–apuntó el cazador al dulce elegido.

– ¡Muy bien!–Lucy lo sacó y lo envolvió adecuadamente para la ocasión- Ahora ya estás listo- le dijo animadamente

–Sí y todo es gracias a ti, señorita Lucy, ¡Muchas gracias! –le agradeció nuevamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–De nada Gon, recuerda que yo solo te di un empujoncito– mencionó graciosa la chica

Ambos rieron y el pelinegro pagó los regalos y se despidió alegre de Lucy y le prometió que vendría a visitarla para charlar a lo que ella accedió gustosa. Se fue corriendo de la tienda hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba muy feliz, ya tenía todo para sus queridos amigos.

* * *

Con su caminar seguro de siempre, Kurapika se dirigió a unas tiendas alejadas de las concurridas de la época, para comprar los respectivos regalos de sus amigos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que celebraría navidad junto a alguien, ya que, luego de lo ocurrido con su gente, decidió dejar pasar estas celebraciones y tomarlo como una noche y un día más, igualmente que año nuevo.

No tenía bien claro que regalarle a cada uno, pero estaba seguro que encontraría el objeto indicado apenas lo viera. Eso era lo que él quería, reflejarse en sus amigos al ver el regalo.

Entró en una tienda con una fachada europea y muy pequeña. Pudo notar que no había nadie allí. Suspiró aliviado, como detestaba los centros comerciales llenos de gente.

Tocó la campanilla de la entrada y de inmediato sonó el timbre de ingreso. Abrió la puerta y un señor de edad avanzada lo atendió.

–Buenas tardes muchacho, ¿Qué desea?–

Kurapika avanzó con media sonrisa en su rostro y se apoyó en el mesón de la tienda. –Buenas tardes, señor. Por ahora, miraré un rato algunos de los productos que tenga- Dijo el rubio.

–Muy bien joven, no se preocupe, observe con gusto–Agregó amablemente el señor.

El kuruta solo asintió con la cabeza cortésmente y se dispuso a observar los obsequios, si bien no estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, la ocasión lo ameritaba y sus amigos lo valían. Al pensar en ellos una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.

Pasó su mirada alrededor de los estantes con diferentes objetos de decoración y algunos cuadros, se paró enfrente de uno muy bonito, pensó de inmediato en su mejor amigo, ese era el indicado para él.

Volteó para preguntarle al vendedor sobre el precio, pero el anciano estaba justo detrás de él. El rubio dio un respingo, pero rápidamente volvió a guardar la compostura, iba a hablar pero el simpático señor lo interrumpió.

–Esa pintura la hice yo, y lamentablemente no está a la venta–

–Oh, qué lástima, es un cuadro muy hermoso, ¿Es óleo verdad?– preguntó el rubio mientras observaba la obra de arte.

El anciano abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, muy poca gente le comentaba sobre alguna obra hecha por él y este joven admiraba su trabajo.

–Si muchacho, estás en lo correcto, es óleo–

–Es un trabajo muy prolijo, me recordó a un amigo –

–Ya veo, ¿Algún presente?, si me disculpa la intromisión, joven –

–No se preocupe – respondió Kurapika con un ademán – Pero así es, estoy buscando regalos de navidad para mis amigos.

El anciano asintió unas cuantas veces, ajustó sus gafas y tomando del brazo del cazador, le indicó al kuruta para que fuera a un pasillo lleno de muchas cosas, entre ellas, chalecos de la lana con tejidos de la época navideña, lapiceros, libretas, agendas, entre otras cosas.

Justo en ese momento vio dos chalecos ideales para Gon y Killua, uno verde y el otro purpura oscuro, ya veía a los chicos con ellos.

–Eh, señor–le dijo soltándose cuidadosamente de su agarre–

–Si dígame joven–respondió el vendedor deteniéndose y observando al muchacho–

–Quiero esos dos chalecos de ahí– mencionó el kuruta apuntando el estante que habían pasado hace unos momentos.

El anciano volvió ajustarse sus gafas y se acercó al estante, tomó con sus arrugadas y temblorosas manos ambos chalecos, los abrió y se los mostró al rubio. El cazador asintió y nuevamente con un ademán, el señor le indicó al joven que se acercará a la caja.

–Por separado, ¿Verdad?

–Si por favor– respondió el rubio

–Muy bien–

Mientras el señor envolvía los regalos, Kurapika no pudo evitar volver a posicionarse en frente del hermoso cuadro, de verdad le hubiera encantado regalarle eso a Leorio, pero tendría que buscar alguna otra cosa en otra tienda. Eso no pasó desapercibido por el vendedor y con algo de duda en su hablar, decidió llamar al joven

– ¡Joven!– Escuchó desde la caja– Están listos tus regalos, toma – mencionó mientras le pasaba la bolsa con los regalos

–Gracias– respondió tajante el rubio, mientras pagaba y tomaba la bolsa.

Kurapika hizo una breve reverencia y estaba a punto de salir de la tienda, cuando el anciano volvió a hablar.

–Pude notar… que de verdad te gustó la pintura

El kuruta detuvo su paso y darse vuelta, solo volteó un poco su rostro para escucharlo y el señor continúo hablando.

–Es la primera vez que alguien– acotó mientras se acercaba a la pintura– se interesa por alguna pintura mía– riendo por lo bajo completando la oración.

Esta vez el rubio volteó completamente y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro– Usted tiene un talento innato, confíe en su capacidad de pintar, estoy seguro que no seré la única persona que le alabará alguna obra suya–

Sin más volvió a dar una mini reverencia y prosiguió su camino para irse, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el anciano vendedor.

– ¡Espere joven!– Kurapika volteó de nuevo y el anciano le indicó que se acercara. Al hacerlo el dueño de la tienda fue donde estaba la pintura colgada y la sacó. Kurapika sorprendido observó al caballero ir hacia el estante y envolver el cuadro.

–Espere señor, no se preocupe de verdad…

–Corre por la casa, muchacho, toma. Tendrás un regalo gratis para tu amigo– respondió lanzando una carcajada–

–Estoy sorprendido, señor, de verdad, muchas gracias por su amabilidad. No era necesario–

El anciano lanzó otra risotada al aire –Por favor muchacho, no te preocupes, enserio. Esta pintura solamente estaría ahí sin más. Merece estar con alguien que la aprecie y sin duda tu amigo lo hará–

El kuruta sonrió con gentileza– De verdad estimo mucho este gesto, lo recordaré siempre, por cierto, su nombre…

–Me llamo John, chico ¿Y el tuyo?–preguntó el vendedor

–Mi nombre es Kurapika – respondió el cazador

–Está bien joven Kurapika, entonces toma– volvió a acercarle la bolsa

El rubio alcanzó el paquete– Muy bien señor John, nos vemos y muchas gracias– Se despidió esta vez con la mano.

– ¡Vuelve cuando quieras, y feliz navidad, chico! –Se despidió igualmente el anciano.

– ¡Lo tomaré en cuenta hasta luego!–

Así ahora estaba listo con el regalo de los chicos, se sentía algo alegre, cosa que le pareció extraño, ya que hace mucho no se sentía así, al parecer el trabajo y la personalidad del anciano John le parecieron extraordinarias, aún había gente que valía la pena, sin dudarlo volvería a la tienda.

* * *

Despertó con ganas de seguir durmiendo pero hoy era el día en que tenía que ver los regalos para sus queridos amigos y no podía estar así de malhumorado, se levantó y fue a la ducha, al salir desayunó algo y decidió salir inmediatamente, ya que quería tener todo listo antes de almuerzo.

Llegó a la avenida concurrida y entró a la tienda más grande de la manzana, el problema era que no previó que estaría repleta hasta las masas.

_– ¡Rayos!_–Pensó

Decidió seguir adelante, ya que él podía ir en contra de todo, ese era su lema, y si la tienda estaba lleno, pues llena estaría. Él sin duda saldría de esa tienda con los tres regalos respectivos.

Se abrió paso con zancadas hacia los estantes más cercanos, encontró una caja de pesca, con todo incluido, era el último ejemplar, ideal para Gon, corrió hacia ese estante y la agarró. Victorioso la levantó, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien más la había tomado, haciendo que se fuera encima de él.

– ¡OYE, PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!– gritó a los cuatro vientos Leorio.

Luego de abrir los ojos por el golpe se dio cuenta que la persona encima de él era una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

–O-oh... discúlpeme, señorita– Dijo el estudiante, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

–No te preocupes– respondió la rubia mientras se sacudía su vestido de invierno color negro– Fue mi culpa, lo siento– agregó la chica amablemente–

A Leorio se le pasaron muchos pensamientos indignos y estúpidos por la mente al ver a la bella señorita en frente de él, dándole una disculpa sincera. Cuando dijo lo último movió su cabeza fuertemente haciendo volar tales reflexiones absurdas.

–N-no, no– carraspeó el cazador– La verdad yo fui el brusco–

La chica rio un poco ante el nerviosismo del chico– Está bien, pero ¿Cómo solucionaremos este problema? , ambos queremos comprar esa caja de pesca.

–Pues si… al parecer no hay otra caja…– respondió el pelinegro–Mmm… ¡Ah, rayos!– dijo revolviéndose el cabello

La joven volvió a reír por lo bajo, este chico era un chiste al frente de ella– Mira, si quieres podemos ver algunas cosas juntos, ¿Te parece?, así quizás encontremos alguna otra cosa que nos llame la atención– le ofreció gentilmente la muchacha.

–¡De acuerdo!, quien encuentre otra cosa y el otro no se lo lleva!–dijo animadamente el veinteañero –

–Eres una persona bastante carismática, ¿Sabes? – rio nuevamente la rubia– Por cierto, mi nombre es Louise, un gusto – agregó extendiéndole la mano con cortesía

–Soy Leorio, el gusto es mío– dijo estrechándole la mano a la joven– Bien señorita Louise, yo estoy buscando regalos para tres amigos y uno de ellos siempre lleva consigo una caña de pescar, es por eso que quería esa caja– dijo un poco resignado el estudiante de medicina.

–Ahh, era por eso, te vi muy ensimismado con la caja– volvió a reír

–¡Oye!, pero es que tú no conoces a Gon!, ¡Sus pequeños ojos brillarían si le llevo esta caja!, ¡De verdad!– dijo eufórico el pelinegro

A Louise le pareció conmovedor aquello y le recordó mucho a alguien a quien quería demasiado y que justamente era la persona a quién quería regalarle esa caja.

– Bueno, entonces pongámonos en marcha– dijo la muchacha mientras comenzaba a ver algunos estantes.

Caminaron por un pasillo enorme de la tienda repleta de gente y Louise encontró algunas cosas que le gustaron para regalar a su familia y amigos, mientras que Leorio encontró una camiseta del señor "chocorobot", edición limitada. Literalmente corrió y se abalanzó por ella, al tenerla lanzó un grito de triunfo lo cual causo una carcajada de su acompañante.

–Me has hecho el día, Leorio–hablaba Louise mientras reía– ¡Eres realmente un caso!

–Jeje– fue lo único que dijo el estudiante mientras ponía una mano atrás de su nuca algo sonrojado

Siguieron observando algunas cosas y Leorio dio un respingo, había encontrado el regalo de Kurapika, un hermoso bolso café claro, parecido al que tenía, pero con algunos detalles bordados, era muy "de él", quedaban varios (gracias a Dios...), así no tenía que infiltrarse entre el gentío...

Mientras tanto la ojiverde desvió la mirada hacia un set de pesca con una caña de pescar y algunos anzuelos, lo tomó y desvió la mirada hacia el casi médico.

Dudosa se acercó y le tocó el hombro al joven, este volteó y le dijo:

–¡Adivina qué!, ¡Encontré el regalo para mi novio!,¡ Mira! – dijo de repente Louise, al momento en que le ponía el set de pesca muy cerca del rostro.

–¿No-novio?– preguntó el chico algo sorprendido

–Sip, ese regalo era para mi novio, pero no te preocupes, la caja de pesca es toda tuya –respondió alegremente la chica –Ahora vamos a envolver los regalos– agregó alegre.

–No me dijiste que tenías novio…– decía Leorio mientras era arrastrado por la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Como de esperarse la caja estaba repleta de personas intentando envolver sus regalos, Leorio tomó la mano de Louise y se abrió paso dentro de la gente y comenzó a gritarle a una chica que estaba atendiendo, que por favor le envolvieran algunos regalos, la chica ante la expresión desesperada del muchacho le pasó los productos por la caja para envolverlos inmediatamente.

Ambos chicos salieron casi exhaustos entre tanta gente y respirando agitados con las bolsas en sus manos, y se rieron como nunca

–¡Ay Leorio eres genial!, ¡te llevarías bien con Mark!, es el nombre de mi novio por cierto–

Ante tal oración el pelinegro no le quedó más que aceptar su mala suerte, se topa una chica bonita que lo ayuda mucho, para terminar sabiendo que tiene novio, una cara chistosa con lágrimas exageradas aparecieron nuevamente en la cara de Leorio.

–Si claro– respondió con lagrimitas en los ojos

Luego de aquella ajetreada mañana, se despidió de Louise no sin antes intercambiar sus números, y que se iban a juntar nuevamente con su novio Mark, quizás no sea tan malo tener algunos nuevos amigos.

* * *

–¡Hermano!–

Escuchó fuertemente arriba de él reiteradas veces, no quería hacer nada solo dormir y pensar en pastelillos y cosas deliciosas para sentirse a gusto.

–¡Hermano, ya despierta!, ¡se te va hacer tarde! – gritaba una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y negros

–Solo cinco minutos más… además porque me despiertas…–

–¡Nada de cinco minutos aquí!, ¡levántate ya!, ¡hoy es navidad y me pediste que te acompañara a comprar los regalos de los chicos! – ordenó la menor con sus manos en sus caderas

Killua algo adormilado abrió los ojos de a poco y se los refregó con fuerza, era cierto hoy era navidad y tenía que ir por los regalos… se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al baño pero no previó chocar con la puerta

–¡Aaaaaaaugh!– lanzó al aire, provocando la risa de su hermana menor

–¡Eso te pasa por quedarte jugando videojuegos toda la noche!– dijo su hermana riendo

–Si claro... videojuegos...– dijo el peliplateado por lo bajo y sobándose su nariz

–¿Dijiste algo, hermano?–

–Nada Alluka, nada– dijo Killua entrando al baño para ducharse y recordando que habló en voz alta.

Luego de aquello desayunó rápidamente y fue de compras con su hermana menor. Como siempre ella tan precavida ya había visto una tienda para que fueran y como Killua no podía con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado la consintió.

Con su paso cansino de siempre Killua junto a su hermana Alluka caminaron a través del centro de la ciudad de York completamente atestado de gente, pero sorpresivamente no entraron a ninguna tienda concurrida, sino que Alluka lo llevó a otra que estaba en un callejón bastante alejado de ahí.

Al llegar pudo notar un pequeño bazar bien decorado en tonos celeste y verde claro, dentro de ella había un chico atendiendo y una chica en la caja.

Killua bufó por lo bajo, no le gustaban esos lugares así, pero por Alluka iba a donde ella le pidiera.

–Aquí es hermano, ¡mira que tienda más bonita!– dijo alegre la pelinegra

–Si es bastante bonita, Alluka– dijo mintiendo a medias, era verdad que no le gustaban las tiendas de esta índole, pero la fachada de ella era bastante hermosa.

Entraron y Alluka le tomó la mano y le indicó ir por un pasillo. Había un montón de estantes, todos bien ordenados, Killua pasó por uno donde había unas billeteras muy bellas.

Se detuvo y le soltó suavemente la mano a su hermana, la cual volteó y vio a Killua tomar una de las billeteras.

–Está muy linda, hermano– dijo Alluka acercándose a él.

–Sí, es muy de Leorio...– mencionó el peliplateado, mientras caminaba con su hermana y con el objeto en la mano para comprarlo posteriormente.

Luego siguieron viendo algunas cosas y de pronto su hermana fue corriendo a un costado de la tienda donde vendían cd's. Killua mientras tanto curioseaba de aquí para allá pero no encontraba nada.

Entre tanto desvió la mirada y notó que su pequeña hermana estaba escuchando un disco de una banda juvenil que le gustaba. Se acercó y empezó a revisar los discos y encontró el regalo de Kurapika, era verlo a él en ese instante, tomo el disco que decía en su portada "_Clásicos de Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky"_

–"_Perfecto_"– pensó el muchacho

Alluka aun escuchando el disco miraba divertida a su hermano como estaba logrando encontrar los regalos en la tienda que ella tanto quería mostrarle.

–Alluka iré por el regalo de Gon, estaré por allá ¿Si?–Le indicó con el dedo índice a lo que su hermana asentía con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de escuchar el disco decidió ayudar a su hermano que aún no podía encontrar el regalo para Gon y además se estaba tardando mucho. Dejó los audífonos encima y fue hacia donde estaba su Killua.

–¿Aún no encuentras nada?– preguntó de repente Alluka

–No...– dijo el peliplateado volteando a verla

–Mmm yo sé donde puedes encontrar algo, ven– le indicó la pequeña

Lo tomó de la mano como siempre lo hacía y lo llevo corriendo muy feliz hacia el costado de la tienda donde estaba una chica atendiendo la caja.

–Hola Alice, he vuelto– le dijo amablemente Alluka a la aludida en frente de ella

–¡Alluka!– dijo la chica feliz al verla, era una muchacha que bordeaba los 18 años con hermosos ojos verde agua y cabello medianamente largo, color castaño oscuro

–He traído a mi hermano, como te dije–

–Hola Killua, tu hermanita me ha hablado mucho de ti–

Killua solo saludó cortante como solía hacerlo siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo, pero en ese momento no le importó mucho, porque era la primera vez que su querida Alluka sociabilizaba tan bien con alguien y en este caso con esa bella chica y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

–¿Nos podrías ayudar, Alice?, por favor–preguntó dulcemente la menor

–¡Pero claro!, ¿Qué andan buscando?

La menor miró a su hermano de reojo y como vio que no estaba muy cómodo con la situación, decidió hablar ella

–Andamos buscando un regalo de navidad para su mejor amigo– observó nuevamente a Killua– algo especial– agregó guiñándole el ojo

Alice sonrió ampliamente y sacó del costado de donde estaba una caja de terciopelo azul, la abrió y esta contenía un montón de piedras de distinto tipo.

Killua volteó por curiosidad pero quedó asombrado con la cantidad de piedras que habían y todas tenían una cadena para llevarla consigo y un papel tras de ellas diciendo que era cada una. Sin querer tomó una piedra roja muy bonita

–Esa piedra se llama granate y es una piedra de coraje y pasión que puede estimular la dedicación de una persona a la familia y a los amigos, es muy hermosa– dijo Alice cálidamente.

–Si…la quiero– dijo finalmente el peliplateado, era como ver a Gon en ella, y sobre todo la descripción de la piedra calzaba perfecto

– Gran elección Killua–mencionó la joven–Debo decir que Alluka de un comienzo me dijo que podrías elegir una de estas piedras

Killua asombrado volteó a ver a su pequeña hermanita con una mirada de felicidad que solo a ella le podía dedicar y se agachó hasta su altura para darle un afectuoso abrazo, el cual ella correspondió gustosa.

–Gracias Alluka, no olvidaré este gesto– dijo Killua feliz pero guardando la compostura como siempre.

Alice se conmovió al ver esa escena tan conmovedoramente hermanable y dispuso a envolver la pequeña piedra y su colgante en una pequeña bolsita del mismo color que la piedra.

Killua le acercó también el cd y la billetera para que los envolviera por separado. Con los tres regalos listos, tomó de la mano de Alluka y ambos se despidieron de Alice y se fueron al hotel donde estaban, estaba esperando con ansia esa víspera de navidad y sobre todo pasarlo con sus grandes amigos.

* * *

Estaba esperando a que llegaran sus amigos al restaurant del hotel donde se hospedaba Killua, decidieron juntarse allí, ya que como el Zaoldyeck estaba con su hermana merendaría con ella y luego cenaría con sus amigos para dejarla durmiendo y que no se alejara tanto de ella. A Gon le sorprendió que no haya querido venir, la habían invitado pero ella se negó rotundamente diciendo que esa noche de navidad era de su hermano y sus grandes amigos.

Tenía consigo los tres regalos que escogió con mucho cariño y gracias a la señorita Lucy en la tienda, sonrió al recordarla fue muy amable con él.

Estaba esperando cuando llegó Kurapika a la mesa donde se encontraba, venía vestido muy diferente y obviamente sin su típica vestimenta. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una polera manga larga blanca y encima una chaquetilla sin mangas roja junto a zapatillas del mismo tono.

–¡Kurapika!, ¡Te ves muy bien!–dijo el muchachito recibiendo a su amigo

–Tú también Gon– dijo el rubio– Gon rió y se observó a si mismo con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba. El pequeño vestía unos pantalones de cotelé café claro y un polerón azul con unas zapatillas converse negras.

Kurapika se sentó y dejó los regalos a un costado, mientras Gon hizo lo mismo nuevamente. Se pusieron a conversar, mientras esperaban a Leorio y a Killua.

Luego de unos diez minutos llegó Leorio con una bolsa algo grande, Kurapika y Gon rieron, ya que venía caminando bastante chistoso.

Leorio venía con unos jeans azules, una camisa manga corta a cuadros celeste y blanco, unos zapatos negros y en el cuello tenía amarrado un chaleco color azul marino, que venía con la ocasión.

–Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?– saludó el pelinegro dejando la bolsa a un lado de su silla

–¿Bien y tú?– dijo Gon muy contento de ver a su amigo

–Bien, gracias– respondió el rubio

–Bastante bien, como podrán ver– respondió en tono sarcástico sacando risas en sus amigos–

Leorio se puso a conversar con Kurapika mientras Gon revisaba su reloj de muñeca. Decidieron juntarse a las diez de la noche y eran un cuarto para la diez y Killua aún no aparecía.

Preocupado iba a llamarlo, pero apareció bajando las escaleras y pasando al restaurant con su caminar cansino de siempre. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos color verde musgo una polera blanca con un diseño juvenil y encima una camisa a cuadrillé similar a la de Leorio pero en tonos naranja y unas zapatillas converse color rojo y en su mano llevaba una bolsa con los respectivos regalos.

–¡Killua!– gritó Gon saludándolo eufóricamente con la mano para que lo pudiera ver y se acercara a la mesa donde estaban.

Killua levantó la mano sin hacer un gesto entusiasmado como su amigo y se acercó de a poco a donde estaban sus amigos. Saludó a todos y se sentó y aun que no pareciera que estuviera contento de verdad que lo estaba, los echaba a todos de menos.

–Lo siento por la demora, chicos, pero me cercioré de dejar a Alluka cómoda en la habitación– dijo de repente el peliplateado

Los tres muchachos se sorprendieron ante la disculpa sincera que dio el joven, y lo quedaron mirando asombrados. Luego todos se rieron

Killua quedó observándolos extrañado, ¿De qué rayos se reían?, no entendía nada hasta que los tres le dieron una breve respuesta bastante precisa.

–No tienes que darnos una disculpa, Killua– dijo el rubio amablemente

–¡Claro!, no tienes que preocuparte de eso_, pequeño_-dijo Leorio pronunciando la última palabra sarcásticamente

–Al fin y al cabo has venido y Alluka quedó bien arriba– agregó Gon con su típica sonrisa tierna.

Killua se sonrojó un poco y pasó su mano por atrás de su cabeza algo apenado y desvió la mirada. Todos sabían que estaba agradecido, pero por ser él no era necesario dar las gracias.

Decidieron pedir la cena y se pusieron a conversar amenamente. Gon y Killua empezaron a relatarle lo último de lo que sucedió con las hormigas y luego sus viajes, mientras que Leorio contaba sus experiencias con sus estudios y Kurapika contó el cómo recuperó sus ojos y aun le sigue la pista a los del Ryodan.

Dieron las doce de la noche y terminada la cena y aun con un rico postre, decidieron abrir los regalos. Entre todos concluyeron que Gon debía empezar. El muchachito al principio se negó, pero luego de tanta insistencia aceptó

–Bien, este es para Kurapika– le entregó su regalo– Este es para Leorio–le pasó el indicado– y este es... tuyo Killua– dijo pasando los últimos

Kurapika abrió su regalo y sacó un libro con título: _"Libro de la vida y la muerte"_ _(Celebrando la vida, celebrando la muerte)* _del escritor indio OSHO y se sorprendió bastante. Había leído a OSHO muchas veces, pero nunca pensó que Gon daría en el clavo.

–Gon… no sé qué decir... de verdad muchas gracias– le agradeció su amigo dándole un afectuoso abrazo y unas palmaditas en la espalda, el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto

–De nada Kurapika– dijo Gon feliz

En ese preciso momento Leorio abría su regalo y quedó pasmado, era una hermosa libreta con detalles de cobre con detalles antiguos muy lindos y un bolígrafo azul muy fino.

–Gon, te pasaste, está todo muy hermoso, muchas gracias amigo– pronunció Leorio agradecido

–De nada Leorio, me alegra que te haya gustado– dijo el pelinegro

Killua procedió a abrir su regalo, sacó una edición limitada de chocorobot color dorado y un paquete pequeño con un pastelillo de mermelada y crema. Al Zaoldyeck le brillaron sus orbes, y no dudó en abrazar a Gon.

–Gracias…Gon– dijo el peliplateado feliz

–Bien… ahora es mi turno– mencionó el rubio mientras sacaba los regalos y se los pasaba a cada uno.

Gon y Killua abrieron sus regalos y una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros, unos chalecos de lana con motivos navideños en ellos aparecían de ambas bolsas. Uno en tono púrpura para el peliplateado y uno verde para Gon.

–Están muy lindos, Kurapika–dijo Gon contento sacándose su poleron y poniéndose su chaleco

–Gracias, Kurapika– dijo Killua imitando a Gon

–De nada chicos, me alegra que les haya gustado, les queda muy bien–

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras Leorio abría su regalo y vio la pintura en óleo de un paisaje hermoso, de seguro lo pondría al lado de su escritorio para verlo siempre

–Gracias amigo, está bellísimo– dijo Leorio fascinado mirando la obra de arte

–De nada Leorio– dijo Kurapika regalándole una sonrisa

–Entonces... es hora de entregarles mis regalos– dijo animado Leorio, pasándole a cada uno su respectivo presente.

Gon abrió la enorme caja que Leorio le pasó, al abrirla vio que era una fabulosa caja de pesca con todo inclído, al niño le brillaron sus ojitos…

–¡Leorio gracias!, ¡está genial!– dijo el pequeño agradecido profundamente

–De nada Gon, me alegra que te haya gustado– pronunció satisfecho el pelinegro

Killua observaba feliz a Gon, a la vez que abría su regalo. Del paquete sacó una camiseta del señor chocorobot, lo cual hizo que apareciera una gran sonrisa en su blanco rostro

–¡Oh viejo, gracias!– dijo alegre el peliplateado

–¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJO!–

Todos rieron y voltearon a ver a Kurapika que estaba abriendo su regalo. De la bolsa sacó un bello morral de lana de lana con unos detalles muy bonitos

–Gracias Leorio, es un lindo detalle– dijo Kurapika

–De nada, Kurapika– mencionó Leorio

Y finalmente todos miraron a Killua que era el último, como siempre él no iniciaba la acción y esperaba a que todos lo hicieran primero

–Bien, tomen– dijo calmado y les pasó a los tres sus regalos

Kurapika fue el primero en abrir su regalo y sacó de este un cd de música clásica por título "_Clásicos de Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky"_

–Killua… oh muchas gracias– dijo Kurapika embelesado mirando su cd, estaba de más decir que adoraba este tipo de música

Killua solo asintió con la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada amable a su amigo kuruta. Entre tanto Leorio comenzó a abrir su regalo y sacó una hermosa y delicada billetera negra.

Leorio silbó al tomarla en sus manos–Guau Killua, gracias está genial– dijo alegremente

–De nada viejo, te hacía falta una de esas– dijo sarcásticamente el peliplata

–¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJO!

De nuevo todos rieron y Gon se dispuso a abrir su pequeña bolsita y sacó un hermoso collar con una piedra roja muy bonita y tenía un papel con una pequeña descripción.

–"Granate: Es una piedra que entrega coraje y pasión y puede estimular la dedicación de una persona a la familia y a los amigos"– Leyó en voz alta Gon–Gracias Killua, es preciosa– mencionó feliz el pequeño y colocándose el colgante en su cuello.

–De nada Gon– dijo algo apenado Killua

–Esa descripción te calza perfecto, Gon– dijo Kurapika

–Es cierto y te queda muy bien– agregó Leorio

–Gracias amigos– dijo muy alegre el pequeño

Después de la entrega de regalos terminaron su postre y siguieron conversando felizmente, al parecer a los cuatro amigos se les pasó la misma idea por la cabeza, pasar las fiestas juntos nuevamente o quizás todos los años.

* * *

Ay por Dios, terminé el regalito para ti LadyCheesA, espero te haya gustado mucho:). Debo confesar que me costó mucho inspirarme para ello, como siempre tenía toda la idea lista, pero el camino para llegar a desarrollarla, nada. Lamento la demora y gracias a Pam por el plazo y la paciencia en leer mi preview jijiji, te dejé el momento feliz para el final jajaja. ¡Bueno hasta luego!

Aclaraciones:

(*)El libro de la vida y la muerte de OSHO es leer a Kurapika en el, no he tenido el placer de terminarlo, pero si tienen la oportunidad de encontrarlo en PDF o comprarlo leánlo, es un libro de meditación también y es muy bueno.


End file.
